brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung
Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung is the fourth mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame The agents thought they had survived the worst of the Spyder invasion, but suddenly communications are jammed... from a new enemy? Agent Trey Swift: According to scans, there are no more active Spyders. So what could be jamming us from the inside? Agent Caila Phoenix: Wait... why is Spyclops talking to himself? Trey: Imaginary friend? Caila: Switching to infrared... After activating infrared mode, another figure is revealed. Trey: Look at the hat on that guy! Caila: It's Invizable. Hit the alarm! Suddenly, several bursts of energy appear at the prison cells. The agents make a beeline for the detention level. Trey: The force fields and walls have disappeared... Everyone is gone! ---- The agents have carefully reverse-engineered any damaged villain villain vehicles to better understand the enemy, but nobody thought that they would fall back into the wrong hands. All of the original villains from the Ultra Agents App are escaping, having recovered their vehicles. Tremor, Psyclone, and Terabyte are using their own vehicles, Adam Acid is riding Psyclone's hovercraft, and Spyclops is using Infearno's hoverboard. Adam Acid: Did anyone see a boat? Tremor: Tracks is back! Tremor missed Tracks. Good Tracks. Spyclops: Where are the legs on this thing? Psyclone: The new color scheme is giving me the blues! Terabyte: Ahhh... Nothing like a good reboot! The agents have spotted them. Caila: They're headed down the tunnel! Agent Steve Zeal: P.U.P., close the outer doors! P.U.P.: Woof! Caila: Quick, let's take the bike... Steve: Watch out! More energy bursts occur. Caila: Auuugghh! In the launch room... Professor Christina Hydron: Hey!! I never approved any teleportation! Caila: Teleportation?! Could they be using portal bombs?! That's not your everyday villain. Steve is looking over a bike. Steve: We got a lucky one! Barely a scratch. Meanwhile, the villains are flying up a shaft. Terabyte: This way... straight up and out! Tremor: Hold on tight, Tracks! Spyclops: When one door closes, we smash through the ceiling! Adam Acid is holding on to the hoverboard for dear life. Adam Acid: Auuuuggghhh! Henchmen never get shotgun! Steve pursues them. Steve: Zeal away. I'm going vert in hot pursuit! ---- Steve: Looks like I'm heading out of jamming range. Meanwhile, Player, Agent Solomon Blaze, Agent Curtis Bolt, and Toxikita are still at the ruins of The Peak. Player: Zeal, is that you? What's happening back there? Zeal: All the villains have escaped. I repeat: All the villains have escaped! Solomon: Slow them down. We're on our way. Toxikita: Silly little agents. You have no idea what's in store for you. After the Minigame The villains break into the open air. Now nothing stands between them and Astor City. Psyclone: A storm?! Does it get any better than this?! Spyclops: But I lost Acid... Terabyte: Never mind. Soon we'll have more henchman than we can handle! Steve emerges into the rain and flies after the villains. Steve: It never pays to celebrate too soon. Locking on... Just as Steve gets a lock on Tremor, an outline of a figure on a speeder appears. Steve: Wait... What is that? Invizable: Practice what you preach. Haha! He begins pelting Steve with lasers. Steve: Auuughhhh! After Steve crashes... Steve: I think I just learned my own lesson... Spyclops sees that Infearno has joined the other villains. He is riding on a speeder built from pieces of Spyclops' wrecked walker. Spyclops: Infearno! Do you want your ride back? Infearno: Boss told me to meet up with you guys. Who's leading the way? Invizable materializes in front of the others. Invizable: I am! Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App